Smashers and Miesters
by WinterAngel1120
Summary: The smashers were relaxing in the lounge of the mansion until Ganondorf decides to start a fight with Link, but a random portal sucks most of the Smashers up and teleports them to death city. What will happen to these smashers? (OC's & Romance included( Story made by Me & Snowflakes Cupcakes)


~3:00pm~

The smashers hang around and chat with each other in the lounge when Ganondorf walks in. He decides to make Link mad by talking mess about him. After Ganondorf finishes blabing, Link attempts to stab him with his sword but Ganondorf dodges him. As Link continues to fight Ganondorf, a portal opens up in Death City (thanks to the idiot known as Free) and sucks up Link, Zelda, Kiyomi, Nina, Palutena, Pitoo/Dark Pit, Shulk, Toon Link, Lucus, Sonic, Zero Suit Samus, Pit, Marth, Ike, Sheik, Peach, Falco, Ganondork & Mario than transports them to Death City. After the Smashers got teleported to death city, they look around confused "Where are we?" Says Toon Link with a hint of curiosity in his Voice. That's when a resident of Death City named Chloe Santiago walks up to them. "Your in Death City of course." Lucas

shivered at the name. "D-Death City, that doesn't sound very good." "This city is better than it sounds" said Shiro. Lucas turns around and looks at Shiro along with Ike. "Anyways, who are you all? I've never seen any of you before." Chloe says. Marth & Link then turn around as well "I'm Marth, and we were sent here by some random portal that we don't know how it got there" Marth spoke up a little confused as to what's happened. "A portal?!" Chloe & Shiro said together with a slightly scared/shocked voice. "Was the portal blue like ice?" Chloe said wondering if it was the portal Free made for his, Erika & Madussa's escape. "Yeah, it was close to that color, why?" Link asked with a hint of curiosity in his Voice. "Its alot to explain. All of you, follow us." said Shiro as her and Chloe quickly ran to the DWMA so they can report everything to Shinigama-sama & the rest of the gang. All the Smashers follow Shiro & Chloe towards the DWMA as they look around still a little confused as to where they are. Shiro & Chloe lead the smashers to the long staircase leading to the entrance of the DWMA. "Up we go people." Chloe said as they started to run up the staircase. When they make it to the top of the staircase they notice everyone crowded around a fight and thats when they see BlackStar and Soul fighting DEATH THE KID. "What's going on over there?" Toon Link asked as he walk towards the front of the crowd "I-it's a fight! I wanna join!" He exclaimed excitedly. "No, don't get in their fight!" Chloe shouted to Toon Link. As Chloe was shouting to Toon Link, Soul and BlackStar decide that Soul should turn into a weapon so he does exactly that and BlackStar picks him up. As Kid charges at them BlackStar gets ready to invade than attack him. Toon Link grabs the master sword and shield then look up at them and see if they notice him and accept his challenge. Link then looked at Chloe "Don't worry about Toon Link, he knows what he's doing, we do things like this all the time." Link stated calmly "And if it gets to out of hand" Marth spoke up "We'll jump in.""Thats not what im worried about." said Chloe. Shiro than says "whatever you all do, don't jump in the fight. The students here aren't your average everyday kids." "Neither are we I mean look at him." Link states as he points at Ike. "We're all different yet strong we may seem kind now but when we're on the battlefield, things get scary" Marth adds. Shiro sighs and mutters "i tried..." BlackStar & Soul continues to fight Kid with all there strength but in the end they lost to him. "They lost again. When will they learn that Kid will keep beating them." Chloe said. "Atleast no one got seriously hurt again." Shiro said calmly. "At least, let's just hope nobody gets seriously hurt Marth said. "Wow..." Toon Link said as he put his sword and shield away "That was awesome!" "I bet it was, they always put up a good fight" said Chloe. "Anyways we need to go see Shinigama-sama, c'mon." Shiro says as her and Chloe continue walking to the entrance of the DWMA. The Smashers follow Shiro & Chloe while talking among themselves and looking at all the Meisters & Weapons that go by a little confused that humans can be weapons. Shiro & Chloe stop and look at the smashers than Shiro says "I'm guessing you all have questions, right?" "We can answer some of your questions now until we get to Shinigama-sama's office." Chloe adds. Toon Link decides to ask a question "How is it possible for humans to turn into weapons?" Chloe answers "Its kind of complex to explain but ill put it in a simple explanation. Some Humans are born with an ability to transform into a weapon thanks to a witch named Aracnid who uses a one of a kind item that gives people the ability and the children of weapons like Shiro for instance are born with the ability." "Oh, okay thanks" The smashers couldn't think of any more questions after that. They get to the Death room and walk in to see the gang talking to Shinigama-sama. "Theres the guys that should know almost everything" Chloe said.


End file.
